


【芽詹/盾冬】意乱情迷 Hysterical （上）

by of_the_nights



Series: 【芽詹/盾冬】意乱情迷 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 没有人像我们一样。





	【芽詹/盾冬】意乱情迷 Hysterical （上）

**Author's Note:**

> 意乱情迷  
> Hysterical  
> By 露克  
> 高中au  
> 品学兼优乖宝宝芽x校足球队前锋詹  
> 单向→双向暗恋 私设甚多

“好的！现在比赛进入加时阶段！神盾鹰队和九头蛇队在过去九十分钟内踢成2-1，神盾鹰队10号巴恩斯和9号杜根各进一球，神盾占据领先优势！在上一局他们以2-3不幸输给九头蛇，虽然目前局面对他们有利，但想要赢得比赛就必须打破大比分4-4平局！他们能否在最后五分钟创造胜利？高中联赛冠军又将花落谁手！让我们拭目以待！”  
“现在已经过去了一分钟！双方仍在中场区域胶着！神盾鹰全员压上，现在球权掌握在他们手里！哈根传给麦金泰——希尔！神盾鹰队的5号球员一脚长传找到——啊，可惜！这球被九头蛇队长朗姆洛断下！场上重心转移到九头蛇一方！”  
“朗姆洛！朗姆洛带球朝着神盾球门奔袭，漂亮的过人！他绕开了神盾鹰的防守球员——他起脚射门啦——噢！不幸正中横梁！看来要给神盾鹰下半场的球门记一大功！”  
“足球重新回到神盾鹰队员脚下，时间只剩下不到五十秒了！很可能本场比赛将被迫进入点球大战——现在连神盾守门员也来到了中场附近！但九头蛇的队员也在禁区内组成严密防线，神盾能否——10号巴恩斯持球！巴恩斯！巴恩斯突破到禁区内！他过人了——一个、两个！他连续过掉两名防守球员！九头蛇的朗姆洛紧跟在他身后——朗姆洛倒地铲球——没有成功！巴恩斯面对守门员！巴恩斯——巴恩斯——进球了！！！！！！！！！！！GOAL！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！3-1！！！！神盾扭转了局势！！！！！！！”  
“裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声！！！3-1！！！神盾鹰队以大比分5-4赢得比赛！！！巴恩斯读秒绝杀！在94分36秒为神盾鹰打入致胜一球，并成为本场比赛的最大功臣！！！让我们恭喜巴恩斯，也恭喜神盾鹰队获得本年度纽约高中足球联赛冠军！！！”

 

史蒂夫站在看台第一层，身上还裹着巴基那件印着神盾鹰队logo的大衣，两只袖子到大腿，下摆快到脚踝，领子高得半张脸都埋了进去。他看着巴基在下面被队友搂住拥抱。神盾鹰的队员们疯狂地把自家前锋围住，七手八脚架住他往上扔，这起哄的场面持续到终于有人记得把联赛冠军奖杯拿来，于是一群人又闹闹哄哄把10号和奖杯围住，朝着镜头又比姿势又傻乐。他们肩膀勾着肩膀跳来跳去，嘴里跟台上不愿离去的神盾高中的人一起嚎着队歌，不知道谁开了一瓶香槟，顿时七拐八弯的队歌被尖叫和大笑打断了。推推搡搡闹了好一会他们才三三两两散开朝着球员通道走过去，陆续还是有几个球员过来跟他们的前锋说话，所以史蒂夫只好继续耐心地等着，直到最后一只搂过肩膀的手也松开，他的视线中终于露出那人的身影。  
巴基身上那件神盾鹰的队服完全被揉皱了，因为汗湿紧紧黏在身上。他脸上因为汗水和香槟湿漉漉泛着光，有几缕头发晃在耳边。他的鼻尖翻红，苍白的手臂和小腿裸露在外，球袜松垮地堆在脚踝。他不时地伸舌舔过嘴唇，或是伸手别过头发，或是这两者同时进行——无论哪种对于史蒂夫来说都是致命的打击。在这个阴冷的初春、甚至连他身上巴基厚重的大衣都不能阻挡寒冷的情况下，他硬生生挨过九十五分钟全场，全身上下都在尖叫着要他回到室内。史蒂夫就要忍不住了——然后他看见巴基的这一刻每一寸皮肤都开始火烧般灼热。惊人的热量沿着他身体的中轴爬升，一路烧到脸颊和额头，他甚至觉得自己头发都开始往上冒热气。  
他在笑。  
史蒂夫看得很清楚，巴基在笑，这真是世界上最迷人的微笑。然后还没等他从这个让他眩晕的激动时刻缓过劲来，这个棕发绿眼睛的小混蛋发现了他。那道从下场开始就不断逡巡的视线直直对准他，一双眼睛散发着惊人的亮光，然后他的笑容更大了。史蒂夫不由自主吞咽了一下，但巴基径自朝着看台走过去，也不管身后几个队友不解地大声嚷嚷。他一个翻身跃过栏杆，站在离他还有几排远的地方——史蒂夫简直没法再去看除了他之外其他地方，而这个小混蛋显然注意到这一点，顿了顿，然后就维持着笑——一把将自己的球衣脱了下来。  
我完了。  
史蒂夫在彻底沦陷前的一秒如是想，然后就彻底沦陷了。詹姆斯•半裸的•白到发光的•巴恩斯就这么拎着自己的球衣朝他走过来。  
“嗨，史蒂夫！”  
显然春寒料峭对于神盾鹰的前锋来说毫无影响。他大咧咧在史蒂夫身前一步站好，正好比他高出一头，就像故意为了让史蒂夫看个清楚似的：锁骨窝蕴了一滴水珠，肩随着呼吸起伏的结实胸膛散发热气，已有了隐隐轮廓的六块腹肌，在寒冷中颜色变深挺立的乳——  
糟糕。  
“嗨，巴基。”他小小声地回应，死活不肯抬头，生怕被人发觉自己的不当想法。但他对面的“不当想法”本人却毫无察觉，仍用那一惯温柔的、带着点慵懒的嗓音问：  
“你觉得我们今天的比赛怎么样？”  
“挺、挺好的。”他声音都结巴了。“我觉得你最后一球特别漂亮。”鼓起勇气看一眼，又埋下头。  
巴基笑了起来，神色间似乎多了点小得意。然后把手上的球衣往史蒂夫怀里一塞：“送你啦！好好收着！”  
“可、可是你的大衣还——”还在我这。  
赤膊的男孩摆摆手，留给他一个wink就转身走远了，这天气确实够呛，刚剧烈运动完的热量也抵挡不住太长时间。史蒂夫愣愣站在原地，过了几秒才反应过来，赶紧拉开大衣拉链把那件能让全神盾女孩尖叫拼抢的落场球衣塞了进去，肚子上顿时撑出鼓鼓一团。但是史蒂夫不介意，他双手插兜夹着怀里的球衣，做贼般弯腰低头直奔球场侧门。  
巴基的球衣！他心里的小人尖叫着。还有巴基的大衣！他当然不会承认自己满脑子都是“能感受到巴基的体温和味道”、“四舍五入就是在巴基怀里了”之类的想法，事实上那球衣只是团又湿又冷的布料，上面全是汗水和酒液；大衣也是巴基随手给他的，神盾球队买了几十件一样的，球员们领多了都四处送人。  
但那是巴基送给我的。小人说，促使他也跟着收紧怀里的东西，同时感到一阵心酸：神盾鹰队之星送衣服给自己的朋友也没什么奇怪不是吗？上次比赛结束他还把自己的球衣给了九头蛇的队长朗姆洛呢，上上次是扔给观众席，再上次……  
这并没有什么特殊的，如果有，与他一样能享受这份“特殊”的人太多了，多到“史蒂夫•罗杰斯”绝对是名单中最不起眼的一个。  
他选择了绕道教学楼后面回去，这样遇到的人会少一些，但刚刚拿下冠军的神盾高中又怎会平静。校园内四处挤满了游行队伍和庆祝胜利的球迷，拉拉队员们拼命挥舞着手中的花球，穿着神盾白头鹰玩偶服的吉祥物拉住每一个过路的学生跟他们击掌，校园各处都拉满了“前进！神盾鹰！”的横幅，而处于整个狂热旋涡中心的巴基——史蒂夫已经是路过第三个齐齐高喊“詹姆斯我爱你！”的女生小团体。  
说实话他有点嫉妒，好吧不是一般的嫉妒。他甚至想如果自己是个女生，也许还能混进那些人中跟着大喊几声“我爱你”默默表达爱意，但他是个男孩，还是个很不幸卡在好朋友位置上的男孩。想到这一点让他差点在回家的路上把自行车的踏板踩断。  
这真是世界上最亲密也最疏远的位置了：他被巴基称为家人、他们两家窗户对着窗户、巴基扔在他家的个人物品不知有多少，可他们是朋友，最好的那种。  
不是恋人。  
史蒂夫猛地踩下刹车，车前胎在地上摩擦发出令人牙酸的尖叫。因为惯性他的胸口直直撞上车把，虽然有大衣隔着，仍然疼得他直抽气。剩下的路他只好一脚深一脚浅地推车回家，还因为不注意踩进了水坑，半只鞋都湿透了——又是寻常糟糕的一天。  
他维持这个狼狈的状态回到家，胸口的疼痛还没消下去，肯定是青了，湿袜子裹在脚上又冷又难受。他把车停在前院，叹了口气，推开家门。  
“是你吗，史蒂夫亲爱的？”他母亲、世界上最棒的莎拉•罗杰斯夫人（也许只有温妮弗蕾德•巴恩斯夫人才能与之一较高下）在厨房喊道。  
“是的妈妈。”他回应道，随手把书包甩在椅子上，决定趁母亲未发觉前把自己身上那两件衣服偷渡回屋。不过这个计划注定要搁浅了：莎拉夫人很快从厨房出来，系着围裙、脸颊上还沾着点面粉。“亲爱的，噢，你终于回来了！巴基一直在找你，这孩子往家里打了好几遍电话，听上去担心得要命——你们在学校出什么事了？”  
巴基？担心我？瞬间胸口也不疼了脚也不湿了，史蒂夫愣住了，那两个词带给他的感受像喝到了世界上最棒的一杯巧克力、热气腾腾加了棉花糖的那种。他母亲看着傻在餐桌边的儿子，不由得上前揉了揉他金色的脑袋：“史蒂夫？”  
“噢！噢！没什么妈妈！我这就给他回电话！”男孩涨红了脸，拉过书包朝着楼梯落荒而逃。  
“先去洗个澡！你的鞋都湿了！”  
回应她的是一通慌乱的脚步声。  
史蒂夫气喘吁吁进了房间，感觉自己这辈子都没跑过这么快过。他的心脏砰砰直跳，双颊滚烫，燥热沿着后背爬上后颈。他赶紧拉开拉锁，小心翼翼安置了那件球衣，最后再脱下大衣，然后急匆匆直奔浴室。二十分钟后他又在一片蒸汽中冲了出来，小鹿睡衣的扣子好好扣到了最上面，头发上盖了块毛巾。滴水的发尾濡湿了布料，但他一手胡乱擦着头发、一手拼命摁着电话，压根没注意到。  
电话响了两声就通了。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，名字像从嘴唇间挤出来的：“巴基？”  
“史蒂夫！老天啊！”声音听上去如释重负，“你去哪了？我从更衣室出来就一直找你！球场、教室、佩尔茨老师的办公室——我发誓我找遍了所有地方！”  
史蒂夫用牙齿咬住下唇，不知是为了忍笑还是为了忍住心底满溢的幸福感。“抱歉，巴克，我先走了。”  
“说好的等我呢！”  
“我以为你们今天有庆功会什么的……”  
“是有，但是教练说今天太晚了，改日再庆。再说，我也不想——”  
“什么？”  
“我宁愿跟你待着！庆功会挺无聊的其实，话题离不开啤酒和女孩，我一点兴趣也没有！”  
史蒂夫没敢问那“没有一点兴趣”指的是酒精还是性，他只好转移话题。“你真的为了找我去佩尔茨老师的办公室了？”  
电话那端的怨气几乎能冲过电线从听筒里  
“当然！谁料到老太太这么晚还不下班，我被她逮了个正着！这都是为了你jerk！”  
“punk！”  
他们笑了起来，然后是不约而同的静寂。史蒂夫静静听着自己的呼吸和巴基的在听筒中交缠在一起，引起电流的起伏波动，但在这中间谁也没有感到尴尬。这像一种不约而同的默契，仿佛对自己而言只要知道对方在电话边就是最大的慰藉。  
“史蒂夫……”  
“嗯？”  
“这周末球队组织去洛克威海滩，可以带家属。你可以跟我一起去吗？”  
“你要请我？可是——”  
“你不是一直都很想去那个海滩玩吗？”  
“可是你不是应该带——”你不是应该带她们去吗？啦啦队长，给你塞情书和巧克力的女孩，还有你的那些……女朋友。  
“带什么？你以为我会带某个女孩去？”巴基听上去像是被逗乐了。“拜托，史蒂夫，你第一天认识我吗？你是我最好的朋友啊，我什么时候抛下你去找过别人？”  
这倒是真的，所有的事巴基都要拉着他：大小球赛看台第一排总有他的位置，实验室搭档牌上他们的名字挨着，任何一次巴基闯祸背后都有他的参与，甚至那些约会巴基也硬要带着他——电影院、轮滑场、舞厅、餐馆，每一处。如果和巴基约会的女孩不能接受，巴基就直接拉着他走掉。以至于最后在女孩间都盛传如果要追求足球校队的明星前锋，必须要连带接受他最好的哥们。  
“答应我，史蒂夫，咱们一起去嘛！校队里的人你都认识：Dum-Dum、盖比、方斯沃斯……而且你要是不去我也不去了。”  
这是另一件真事，关于詹姆斯•巴恩斯如何在进入校队第一天就把自己最好的朋友介绍给全队、并且坚持每次训练都要那个金毛瘦小的矮个子在场边等着自己结束一起回家。  
“嗯？怎么样？你忍心让你的巴基哥哥失望吗，小史蒂薇？”  
不，你知道我不会，你知道我不会拒绝你任何事。所有的比赛、训练、搭档请求，每一次恶作剧、每一天跟你一起上学一起回家，还有那些四人约会——即便是要看着你跟另一个女孩约会、拥抱、亲吻，即便你要我尝试去喜欢一个我并无兴趣的人，即便为了你我要承受其他人的恶意，但只要你开口，我绝不会拒绝。  
“好。”他听见自己说。“我周末会跟你一起去，巴基。”

tbc


End file.
